


Reaching for the Stars

by Bones7864



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bones7864/pseuds/Bones7864
Summary: What happens when two different worlds separated by space and time meet? The answer: a lot.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: They came from the sky

**Hello, everyone.**

**I wanted to start by saying that I grew up watching Digimon adventure from the beginning.**

**The reboot of the series has brought out both nostalgia and ideas to write about.**

**Today, I will introduce a new story that has been playing in my head for awhile.**

**Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**[Earth's Stratosphere]**

**?: …. …**

A humanoid-shaped figure shrouded in shadow was floating in the air, staring down on the planet in silence, its eyes glowing an ominous red. Towering behind it was a large cluster made of what looked like black rings, swarming everywhere like bees. With a wave of its hand, the cluster descends onto an unsuspecting Earth.

* * *

**[Odaiba; June, XX, 19XX]**

It was the afternoon, but it was particularly hot that day because it was still Summer.

_Nice pass!_ A boy said as he receives a soccer ball.

**[Yagami Taichi, age 11]**

Taichi had dark brown hair and eyes while wearing blue and white shirt with orange short pants.

He kicks back the ball with ample force that sends it flying in the air.

_Nice try,_ a girl who was on the opposite side said as she easily catches the ball with both hands.

**[Takenouchi Sora, age 11]**

Sora had light orange-brown hair with maroon eyes.

Like Taichi, she was wearing the same shirt, but with white short pants.

Taichi was practicing soccer with Sora, playing in a grassy field at a local park.

_Oi! Koushirou! Join us already!_ Taichi said.

On a nearby bench, another boy was typing on a keyboard of a yellow laptop.

**[Izumi Koushirou, age 10]**

The younger boy had red, bristly hair and dark eyes, He was wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with buttons and dull green short pants.

_I am fine right where I am,_ Koushirou said in a calm voice while his eyes was focusing on his device.

Even though all three of them were part of the soccer team, Koshirou's interest was more technology based.

_I think we should take a break,_ Sora said with heated breath.

They had spent a few hours in their practice.

_I guess it can't be helped,_ Taichi said, who was just as tired, flexing both hands to touch the back of his head and tilting his head up before noticing something. _Hm? What is that?_

Hearing Taichi's statement, both Sora and Koushirou looked up.

In the sky at a distance, there were strange objects floating in the air in circular motion.

_Are those… rings?_ Taichi said with a confused expression.

_I have never seen anything like this before._ Koushirou said, closing his laptop, placing it on the bench, and stood up to get a closer look.

_Ne, don't they look a little creepy?_ Sora said, looking wary.

Before the children could figure out the mysterious objects, a few of the rings starts hurdling towards them at a surprising fast rate.

Something at the back of Taichi's mind told him that they were dangerous, so he turn his body to face his friends, who were several feet away from him.

_They're coming at us!_ Taichi said.

As his friends was still making sense of his words and Taichi was running to them…

_Agh!_

Taichi felt something metal caught around his neck and a force that pushes him onto the ground.

The moment the black ring seizes the boy, red markings glow around the side of the ring.

His body starts to lose strength and finally his mind lost consciousness.

_TAICHI!_ Sora screamed with a horrified expression.

However, as she tries to run to him, one of the rings latches to her neck as well.

_Kya!_ Sora could let out a yelp from the impact before collapsing onto the ground.

_EVERYONE!_ Koushirou let out a frantic shout, just before a ring clasp onto to his neck, succumbing to the same fate as his friends.

Sounds of screams and panic could be heard as the people within the area was experiencing the same situation.

Not just Japan, but people in all places of the world were being attacked by the rings.

After some time had passed, the voices coming from the humans gradually faded away, an eerie silence fell upon the earth.

* * *

**[Earth's Stratosphere]**

Amidst the events that was happening around the world, the figure watched with undeterred eyes.

**?: _…_** _**And so it begins.**_

* * *

**How's that for the start of a story?**

**In any case, this work may not be as updated as much since I am working on other stories.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed.**


	2. It Takes Courage....

**Happy Lunar New Year!**

**Hope everyone is doing well.**

**I aim to post as much as I can this year, so look forward to it.**

**Now, let's continue the story.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**[8/1/1999]**

_Taichi! Breakfast!_ A woman's voice said outside his room.

_Hmmmm._

The eleven-year old slowly rises from his bed. The blanket covering his body slides off, exposing a mess of brown hair.

Taichi slowly gets up and begrudgingly makes his way to the bathroom while mumbling incoherent words.

After refreshing him, he exits the bathroom and went to the living room where his mother and sister were.

 _Good morning,_ _Oni-chan,_ the girl said, who was sitting on the table in her pink pajamas.

**[Yagami Hikari, Age 8]**

_Good morning,_ Taichi said as he open his mouth widely to yawn.

 _Mou, you really shouldn't be sleeping so late,_ his mother, Yuko, said with a disapproving look.

 _It's Saturday and school has not started yet,_ Taichi said as he starts to eat his breakfast.

Just when her mom was going to continue talking, something catches the attention of the three.

 _And in a recent update, there has been another incident, this time in the Yokohama area,_ one of news anchor said.

 _Again?_ Yuko said as she watches the TV from the kitchen. _What is this world coming to?_

It has been nearly a month since that dreaded incident with the rings.

From what Taichi could remember, every human in the entire world blacked out and woke up with one around their necks on that day.

During the first few days, there was a lot of panic and conspiracy theories, some even talking about the end of the world.

No declaration from any known or unknown organization was made, so no one knew who did it or why.

Eventually, things calmed down, but those thoughts were fresh in everyone's mind.

In addition to the introduction of the rings, other strange events were happening as well.

There were rumors of strange creatures appearing and roaming around the world, causing destruction in those areas. By the time people try to investigate them, their presence vanish, with the damage to the surroundings left behind.

Evidently, Taichi and his friends also did their own research.

His friend, Koushirou, has made several attempts to analyze the rings using his laptop.

Meanwhile, Taichi tried to forcefully remove his ring, with little success and a concussion.

Despite its small size, it was incredibly durable.

Also, because the ring was closely fitted to the neck area, they couldn't afford more aggressive tactics due to risk of serious injury.

Today, his other friends had prior engagements, so Taichi decided to investigate an area that was previously attacked after finishing his breakfast, but there was an unexpected problem.

 _Hikari. You shouldn't come with me,_ Taichi said, walking on the street sidewalk while carrying a backpack of tools and snacks. He was wearing a blue shirt and light brown pants, with goggles on his head.

 _Well, I can't leave you alone_ , Hikari said, wearing a whistle and handkerchief around her neck, carrying a small shoulder bag. She sported a yellow shirt and pink pants. _Besides, mom said to take me with you._

Taichi didn't tell his mom what he was doing, but somehow Hikari had some idea.

Reluctantly, Taichi decided for Hikari to accompany him, but will leave at the first sigh of danger.

Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the site of the incident.

While it was an industrial area and was sparse of people even before the incident, the event spooked the nearby residents and even law enforcement to keep their distance from the area.

The area was fenced off although that hasn't stopped curious people from trespassing.

Finding a breach in the fence, they pass through it and start exploring the area.

 _This is terrible,_ Hikari said with a sad expression, disturbed by the devastation. Roads and buildings were destroyed. There was debris everywhere.

 _I know. And who or what did this may still be here, so be careful,_ Taichi said.

As they go deeper into the area and reached a dead end…

 _What was that?_ Taichi said, who stopped.

Listening closely, they could hear faint footsteps, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. The two remained silent until the sound was gone.

 _It stopped?_ Taichi said.

 _Above!_ Hikari said, noticing a shadow blocking part of the sunlight.

Before the children could do anything, something landed with a thump a few meters from them.

 _Wah!_ The two shouted and back away.

The unknown creature that appeared looked almost like a small dinosaur standing on its two feet.

It had orange-colored scaly skin with green eyes and claws on its hands and feet.

 _Hikari! Get behind me!_ Taichi said, who stood between his sister and the dinosaur.

 _Ala? Human?_ The creature said in a raspy voice, who was just as wary.

 _It spoke!_ Taichi said, who was already surprised by the dinosaur.

As the two children and the dinosaur creature was staring at each other….

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

A rumbling sound comes from the dinosaur's stomach and breaks the tension.

 _It's no use. I am so hungry,_ the unknown creature grumbled while both its hands were placed on its stomach.

Hearing that, Taichi and Hikari tense up.

Hikari was the first to react by reaching into Taichi's backpack, retrieving a piece of bread before walking towards the creature.

 _Wait! Hikari, he may be dangerous,_ Taichi said with agitation, both of their guest and his sister's unusual behavior.

Hikari cautiously approach the creature and held out the gift.

 _Eh? For me?_ The creature said, looking surprised while pointing one of its claws at itself.

Hikari nodded slightly with an assuring smile.

 _Thank you,_ the dinosaur said, who took the present and puts the bread in its mouth. Along with the plastic wrapping.

The unexpected taste makes it spit out the bread, which was caught by Hikari.

 _Pah! What is this?_ the dinosaur said with a scowl.

 _He he,_ Hikari snickered as she takes the bag and rips it open before taking out the bread and handing it to the creature. _Here._

Not understanding, it takes back the opened bread and tries again.

 _Wa! It's delicious,_ the dinosaur said as it ate happily. _What is this?_

 _It's appan,_ Hikari said, who start giving snacks to the creature from her brother's bag, much to Taichi's annoyance.

This went on until all of the snacks were gone.

 _That was tasty,_ the dinosaur said, rubbing his belly with a satisfied smile.

 _I am Yagami Taichi. This is my little sister, Hikari,_ Taichi said.

 _My name is Agumon. I am a Digimon,_ the dinosaur said.

 _Digi…mon?_ Taichi said.

 _Yes. Digimon,_ Agumon said.

 _So what are you doing here around this place_? Taichi said.

 _I don't know. Somehow, I found myself here,_ Agumon said, looking down.

Before the children could ask further, a loud metallic crashing sound resonate from behind Agumon.

 _What was that?_ Taichi said who was startled.

 _It's the enemy!_ Agumon said, who turns around with a serious expression.

_The enemy?_

The two children asked at the same time, but they soon get their answer.

From the ground around them, a large group of amorphous orange-colored beings made of light seep out from the debris, floating fluidly in the air.

 _W-What are they?_ Taichi said, who was starting to panic.

 _You two hide. I will try to get their attention,_ Agumon said as it pushes the two children away from there.

 _But what about you?_ Hikari said, who looked worried.

 _I will be fine,_ Agumon said, giving them an assuring smile before turning to the enemies. _Now Hurry!_

 _We need to go, Hikari,_ Taichi said, grabbing his sister's hand.

 _But, Agumon,_ Hikari said with a worried look.

 _We will only get in the way,_ Taichi said.

The two children run behind a large pile of debris not far from where they stood.

Agumon starts running towards the horde of creatures.

At the same time, the beings start shooting light projectiles from their long appendages at the digimon.

 _RAAAAAAA,_ Agumon let out a loud roar as it ran, avoiding the shots, and uses its claws to slash. The creatures receiving the hit glitch before breaking apart in fragments.

Spur by the momentum, Agumon unleashes a series of slashes to the enemies nearby.

At one point, Agumon open its mouth wide, where a seemingly ball of fire was forming inside.

_Baby Flame!_

The flame was released, hitting several of the creatures.

As this was going on, the two children could only watch with amazement.

 _Agumon is awesome,_ Hikari said.

 _And strong,_ Taichi said.

The digimon continue its attack until there were none left.

 _Is it over?_ Taichi said as he and his sister came out from hiding.

 _No, it's not over yet,_ Agumon said, narrowing its eyes, as if sensing something.

Without warning, a condemned building near them exploded, sending debris all over the place.

 _Ah!_ Taichi said as he shields his sister with his body.

From the destruction, a new enemy comes forward, with each step shaking the ground.

Unlike the previous enemies, this one was much bigger and had a more solid appearance of a winged bird with arms and legs armed with sharp talons. Its eerily presence similar to the ones before was menacing to both Agumon and the children.

Taking advantage of their hesitation, the creature strikes Agumon with its back hand.

 _AHHH!_ Agumon said, as he hits the ground hard.

 _Agumon!_ Hikari screamed.

While Agumon was struggling to get up, the enemy turn its attention to the children, who were paralyzed from fear.

They saw energy gathering at the center its head, foreshadowing some form of attack.

 _Taichi! Hikari!_ Agumon said as he ran to the children while releasing several fire balls. _Baby Flame!_

The attacks didn't faze the bird as it was preparing to fire.

Taichi and Hikari cling to each and closed their eyes for the impending attack. They felt an intense force and heat coming fast towards them. However, that was it.

When the children open their eyes, they find themselves unharmed, but also saw…

 _Agumon?_ Taichi said.

In front of them was Agumon, whose entire body was glowing a bright orange light. Around him was the remains of the enemy's attack even though digimon seemed unharmed.

The enemy attacks again by lunging its talons at the small dinosaur.

To their surprise of the children and the enemy, its talons was stopped by the dinosaur's hands.

_Agumon….. SHINKAAAAAA!_

Agumon yelled as its body starts to grow large rapidly, almost to the size of the enemy, who back away slightly.

As the light from the digimon fade, the children saw that the dinosaur had blue markings on the sides of its body, with a dark brown tri-horned mask covering its upper face.

 _…. Greymon!_ the dinosaur roared ferociously as opens its red eyes.

 _Grey… mon?_ Taichi said as the children was shocked by this unexpected transformation.

 _Raaaaaaa!_ Greymon said it pushes the enemy's talons away and whips the tail to strike the enemy, who fell to the ground. Using its head, the digimon starts pushing the enemy from the children.

 _Greymon!_ Taichi shouted out.

They then notice that energy was gathering again from the enemy.

 _Watch out for that attack!_ Hikari said in a frantic voice.

In response, Greymon opened its mouth, where flames were forming.

_Mega Flame!_

Both the enemy and Greymon unleashed their attacks, resulting in them meeting in the middle and pushing for dominance.

 _Don't give up, You can do it, Greymon!_ Taichi shouted.

 _Greymon!_ Hikari cheered as well.

 _Rooooaaarrr,_ Greymon growled as the flame became more intense and began to overpower the enemy's attack until it hit the enemy point blank.

The enemy let out an agonizing scream before disintegrating from the blast.

When the fight was done, there was nothing left of the enemy, the area scorched from Greymon's attack.

 _He did it!_ Taichi said nearly jumping out of excitement.

Greymon's body glows again, but this time, it shrinks until it was in its previously small form.

At the same time, Taichi and Hikari ran to where the digimon was.

 _Ala. I-I return back to normal?_ Agumon said, looking at its claws.

 _Are you ok, Agumon?_ Hikari said.

 _I'm fine. Just a little tired,_ Agumon said.

 _Agumon. What was that?_ Taichi said.

 _That?_ Agumon said, tilting its head.

 _You just got big all of a sudden,_ Hikari said.

 _Oh, That? I just digivolve,_ Agumon said before shaking its head. _But that was surprising. That has never happen before._

 _But how?_ Taichi said.

 _I really don't know,_ Agumon said. _But more importantly, are you two ok?_

 _We're ok, thanks to you,_ Taichi said.

 _Ne? What were those things?_ Hikari said.

 _Things?_ Agumon said with a confused look.

 _Those things you just fought?_ Taichi said.

 _They are… the enemy of Digimon,_ Agumon said with a serious expression. _For some reason, they are trying to attack this world._

 _It can't be…_ Hikari said with a scared look.

 _Then, those rumors about strange monsters, it was you and them?_ Taichi said.

 _Hm. And it's not just me. I have lots of comrades fighting as well,_ Agumon said with a confident smile.

 _There's more of you?!_ Taichi said with a surprised expression.

 _But what am I going to do?_ Agumon said, who looks crestfallen. _I am not able to contact my friends to let them know where I am._

 _Oni-chan,_ Hikari said, looking at her brother.

 _You know we can't bring Agumon with us,_ Taichi said apologetically. _Mom would freak._

 _I will stay here,_ Agumon said firmly. _There may be a chance that the enemy might come back._

 _I guess that would be best,_ Taichi said. _Agumon, Hikari and I need to get back home._

By the time the incident was over, it was starting to get late from the position of the sun.

 _I understand. Please come visit again,_ Agumon said with a smile.

 _We will,_ Hikari said, who smiled back.

As the two children walk back home, where they had to come with a story for their mom who would asked where they have been while mulling over their shocking discovery.

* * *

**[?]**

In a dark room illuminated by a green light coming from a screen, which showed the events that occur between the two children and Agumon, a tall figure was watching with interest.

 _What is this?_ A low voice said.

* * *

**[Next Day]**

_So where exactly are we going?_ Sora said.

It was late morning, Taichi, Koushirou, and Sora were walking in a busy street.

When Taichi told Sora and Koushirou about the encounter last night through the phone, they had a hard time believing him.

So today, Taichi decided to bring them to the site of the encounter to meet Agumon.

While Koushirou was curious about the strange creatures that Taichi mentioned, Sora was skeptical.

 _And they called themselves Digimon?_ Koushirou said. He was wearing an orange buttoned shirt and dull green shorts, carrying a green backpack.

 _Yeah. That was the first time hearing about it,_ Taichi said.

 _Even so, do you really this digimon will still be there?_ Sora said. The girl was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue jeans, alone with a blue helmet-like beanie and red gloves. _Can we trust him?_

 _Agumon said he was going to keep on the lookout for the enemy. And he did save us, so I think we can trust him,_ Taichi said with confidence.

 _You mentioned something about an enemy,_ Koushirou said. _Do you have an idea of who they were?_

 _I don't know,_ Taichi said. _I am hoping to talk to Agumon about it._

_Oni-chan! Sora-san! Koushirou-kun!_

They heard someone calling them and saw Hikari running towards them. She was carrying a larger bag with her this time.

 _Hikari-chan! You're coming too?_ Sora said. She was worried when Taichi told her that his sister was with him when the incident happened.

 _Hai. Don't worry, I'll be fine,_ Hikari said with a smile. _Also, I got some snacks for Agumon._

 _Believe me, I tried,_ Taichi said with a resigned expression.

The four of them make their way at the sector of Tokyo that divides between the city and the remote area.

 _There seems to be lot more people here today,_ Taich said, looking around.

 _Of course, it was all over the news, so people are curious,_ Koushirou said.

According to him, there were people who witnessed the action of yesterday's fight from a distance.

_W-WHAT IS THAT?!_

Suddenly they heard someone screaming.

Before they could understand, more people started to yell and run in the opposite direction from where they came.

As a result, they were pushed back while trying not to get trampled by the crowd.

 _Is everyone alright?_ Sora said after the crowd thinned out.

 _Somehow,_ Koushirou said, checking on his belongings.

 _Are you ok, Hikari?_ Taichi said, his arms around his sister.

 _I'm ok,_ Hikari said, as the four regroup.

_Taichiiiiii!_

When they turn to see who was calling the boy, they saw a small dinosaur running towards them with a frightened expression.

 _It really came,_ Koushirou said.

 _What is that?!_ Sora said, pointing at something behind Agumon.

To their horror, they saw a giant yellow-colored bulb-like creature. Its body was supported by four pillar-like legs, which was moving one at a time. The enemy this time was much bigger than the one from yesterday.

 _That thing's huge,_ Taichi said.

They shook off their astonishment of the sight by the time Agumon reaches them.

_Get down!_

Agumon pushes the children to the ground, right when something went passed them from above.

When they open their eyes, they found the ground they stood before was now a smoldering crater.

 _T-That was close,_ Taichi said, his body trembling from fear.

 _We have to run, now!_ Agumon said to the four, before turning his head to the enemy. _Baby Flame!_

Instead of the usual fire ball, the attack from the digimon came out as a stream of fire. While not doing major damage to the enemy, the attack hit its eyes and created smoke from the flames.

Using the smoke from the flames as a cover, the children and Agumon get up and run, hiding behind a large tree.

 _Agumon. What's going on?_ Taichi said in a low voice.

 _I found that thing patrolling around, but it spotted me first and just started to chase after me. It's slow, but stronger than the one from yesterday,_ Agumon said with a dejected expression. _For some reason, I couldn't digivolve, so all I could do was run until I found a place to hide. At one point, it gave up looking, but then, I saw it moving towards where you humans live. It would be really bad if it got to the city, so I tried to head him off._

The children and Agumon peek from their hiding place.

The enemy was slowly moving, scanning the area with its eyes.

 _It seems to rely a lot on sight and movement,_ Koushirou said in a whisper. _If it heard us, it would have found us._

 _It's no good. I'm too hungry to fight,_ Agumon said, looking like it was in pain.

 _In that case,_ Hikari said who took out some snacks from her bag.

 _Wait. Isn't that from my snack stash?_ Taichi said, his eyebrow was twitching.

 _This is an emergency,_ Hikari said nonchalantly as Agumon began eating the offerings.

 _Agumon, do you think you can draw its attention away from the city?_ Taichi said.

 _I'm try,_ Agumon said, who finished eating. _Is there a place where we can lure it away?_

 _I may have some ideas, but first…..,_ Taichi said before getting interrupted.

_Kyaaaa!_

A loud scream alert them and when they looked out, they saw other children were in the enemy's sight.

 _Oh no, they're in trouble,_ Hikari said with a concerned look.

 _We have to help them,_ Taichi said.

 _Taichi, you can't. It's too dangerous,_ Sora said in a frantic voice.

 _Sora-san's right. Even if we want to, what can we do_? Koushirou said.

 _But we have to try,_ Taichi said.

As this was going on, four other children were coming face to face with what looked and felt like a giant monster.

While nearly all the people left the area in a panic, the chaos caused by the panic and an overwhelming sense fear led them to stay behind.

 _No! Don't come here,_ a girl with light brown hair said. She was wearing a red dress, light brown gloves and a pink cowboy hat.

**[Tachikawa Mimi, Age 10]**

_Stay close to me, Takeru,_ an older boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a serious expression said. He had a sleeveless green shirt and dark blue pants with brown gloves.

**[Ishida Yamato, Age 11]**

_Oni-chan,_ a scared boy with similar features as the older boy said while clinging to his brother's leg. He was wearing a green hat and long sleeved shirt.

**[Takaishi Takeru, Age 8]**

_Mou, it's over!_ A tall boy with glasses said, his hands over his head. He was a white shirt with a vest over it and grey shorts while carrying a shoulder bag.

**[Kido Joe, Age 12]**

Just as Taichi and the others left their hiding place….

 _Taichi-san! Look up there!_ Koushirou said, pointing at the sky.

When the four of them looked up, they saw some sort of circular green vortex floating appearing in the sky.

 _What is that?_ Taichi said.

At the center of the vortex, a huge figure was slowly emerging from it to their shock of the children.

The figure had the appearance of a triceratops with dark green scales.

Once its entire body exits the vortex, the triceratops was freefalling towards the ground at an alarmingly rate.

In response, the enemy shoots energy beams from the tips of its long arms at the triceratops.

The beams seemingly bounces off the dinosaur's body, which adjusted its trajectory in midair, eventually crash landing headfirst directly on top of the enemy.

The impact completely shatters the enemy and creates a shockwave that forces children and Agumon to the ground.

As the children recover from the tremor, they look up to see the large dinosaur walking towards their direction.

 _So this is where you were,_ a low, hoarse voice came from the dinosaur.

 _The dinosaur talked!_ Jyou said.

While the children tremble from the enormous dinosaur, Agumon steps forward with an expression of excitement.

 _You're really here!_ Agumon said. _What took you so long?_

 _Let's just say that we were having our own troubles,_ the dinosaur said in a calm voice before looking up. _We need to return now._

 _I got it!_ Agumon said.

The atmosphere around them suddenly changes as there was a gravitational force coming from the vortex.

 _Something is happening?!_ Koushirou said.

Not only the triceratop's body was being lifted off the ground, Agumon's body also starts to float.

To their surprise, so were the children.

 _Taichi?!_ Agumon said with a surprised look. _Why are you floating too?_

By the time, everyone realized, their bodies were already up in the air.

 _Kyaaa!_ Mimi screamed, trying to keep her dress from flying with her hands.

 _Guh!_ Jyou blurted with a sickly expression, putting both hands over his mouth.

 _Hold on tight, Takeru!_ Yamato said with his arms around the younger boy.

 _Oni-chan!_ Takeru said, clinging to his brother.

 _Oni-chan!_ Hikari said, holding her hand out.

 _Hikari!_ Taichi said as he tries to reaches his sister.

 _What's happening?!_ Sora said.

 _This is bad! We're being pulled into the vortex!_ Koushirou said with a horrified look.

The children helplessly struggle as they drift towards the vortex.

_AAAAHHHHHH!_

The children screamed as one by one they pass through the unknown vortex.

After the digimon and children disappeared into the vortex, it begins to shrink until it too disappear.

* * *

**What adventures and mysteries are in stored for the children?**

**Stay tuned for the next update.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
